Ode To A Monster
by giacinta
Summary: Sam and Dean find an unexpected hunt. Set just after "Time For Wedding."


Ode To A Monster.

X

It watched from the shadows, one of the unfortunates who had been denied a normal life; a chance for what humans had, family, love, affection; all things that were rare or inexistent in his parallel world where he and other monsters lived out their lives killing and feeding on the weaker humans for instinct or for food.

Oh he blended in all right, outwardly indistinguishable from the rest of the people going about their daily business, but that similarity was only skin-deep.

His mind, heart and soul were twisted and damaged by his experiences and although he was an inhabitant of this Earth just as the humans were, he and his kind had never been accepted, they had been shunned since the beginning of time.

They had always been hunted and killed by humans; no wonder they preyed on them.

X

X

The young woman was approaching.

He could never understand the humans' carelessness in running through woods and secluded places on their own. What was easier for one like him than to grasp a lone female? To make things even easier, they blocked out any noises he might make by listening to music as they ran.

He attacked her from behind, the violence of the kill sending a thrill through his body. He pulled the corpse into the undergrowth, took all the personal possessions she had on her and then stole the most personal of all as he imitated her face and body. She was a good-looking girl. He would have fun with this shape!

While the women were generally weaker and easier to overpower, the men could be taken just as easily. All that was needed was a smile from a beautiful woman and they fell into his hands like a mouse to the cheese.

He picked up the I-pod, plugged it into his ears and set off running.

He let himself into her apartment. It was small but comfortable. He had been watching her for a few days and knew she worked at the diner few blocks from here.

He smiled to himself as he flexed his muscles, no better place to pick out the next victim. Being a woman was fun for a while but he preferred taking on the likeness of the stronger males!

X

X

X

The black car stopped by the kerb; two men got out and made their way towards the diner.

They were both tall and handsome, turning the heads of the women who encountered them but the two seemed oblivious, as if they were well used to female admiration and it no longer affected them as it once would.

X

The shifter noticed them as soon as they entered; but how was it possible?

He had heard of their deaths on the TV, yet the two men who had entered were none other than the Winchesters.

All the beings in his demi-world knew of them; there had been talk of the hunters letting the occasional monster go unharmed, but that was just hearsay. The truth was that the Winchesters were implacable hunters and none escaped, no matter how cunning.

His fear became palpable as he turned his face away from the sitting area. Were they here for him or was it just a co-incidence that they had shown up?

Whatever the reason, he had to go for he knew that his eyes would give him away, just as they had been the cause of the death of many shifters before him.

X

X

X

'Are you laughing at me?'

'Why would you think that, Sammy?'

'Why! Because you've been chortling and smirking since we left Delaware, that's why!'

'Naa. Just your imagination, Sam,' Dean replied although the mischievous twinkle in his eyes belied his words.

X

'Is this about Becky?' Sam insisted as he shifted uncomfortably on the chair.

"Absolutely not! Why should the memories of you being all lovey-dovey with superfan 99 make me smile? No reason at all, dude. You know I would never be as unsupportive as to laugh at what you must have gone through.'

X

He leaned forward over the table, his hand making circular motions in the air. 'Did you and she, you know, consummate…''

"No…! What…! Shut up, Dean' Sam burst out exasperated. 'She gave me a love potion!'

"Maybe so,' Dean smirked 'But the images that are burnt into my mind can never be erased,' he declared theatrically.

X

'You do know who Shakespeare is, don't you Dean?'

'The Bard of Avon,' Dean answered cockily.

Sam huffed. and rolled his eyes. "Right. Well he wrote a play called A Midsummer Night's Dream where the Fairy Queen gets love-potioned and falls for a donkey. I was just thinking that you would be perfect for the part Dean. An Ass that falls for an Ass!' Sam said prissily.

'Okay Sam! Laughs over. I promise!' Dean assured holding up his hands in mock surrender. "I was just joking. Come on, Sammy, Don't get all pissed on me. I promise I will never mention Becky's name again. On my honour! Let's order. I'm starving!'

Sam stared at him skeptically, but decided he would let it go for now. He was too hungry to argue but if Dean brought up the subject again, he would think about just desserts!

X

X

'Jimmy,' he whispered to his co-worker. 'I'm not feeling too well. I'm gonna have to head on home.'

He exited the door as casually as he could, not wanting to call any attention on himself but once out of sight he quickened his step

He had to assume another shape, for as soon as the girl's body was found in the park, the Winchesters would remember having seen him in the diner and for him it would be the end. He debated whether to run off now or go back to the apartment. He went with the latter, certain that until the dead girl was found he was safe enough.

Unfortunately for him, the poor girl's body had already been discovered and her image was flashed on the screens a few seconds after the shifter had exited the diner.

X

"Dean,' Sam mused. 'Look at the breaking news. A girl's body has just been found but I could swear that I just saw her in here a second ago. She was behind the counter.'

"Shh, Sammy,' Dean admonished as he tried to listen to the announcement.

They no sooner heard that she worked in this very diner that they were out the door in a second.

X

The Impala roared its rage as Dean revved her engine, Sam instantly booting up his lap-top as he looked for the girl's address.

"You think he's gone back to her flat?' Dean asked.

'Maybe. He was hardly out the door when the news came in. Could be he doesn't know the body's been found yet,' Sam speculated.

X

The brothers burst through the door to find the surprised shifter searching the girl's belongings.

He only had time to ponder how the threads of Fate had come together to bring him to this moment, before a knife ws pushed into his heart and his last living image before all went black was the cold glare in the eyes of Dean Winchester.

X

XXX The enD XXX


End file.
